With the diversification of network technologies, the same company usually can provide the user with different kinds of services. Due to the extended business scope of the service providers, a user can register a user name and password with a certain business and use the same user name and password to access other businesses offered by the same service provider. With a terminal device, the most general situation is that when a user is using a browser application, the user may access websites and services provided by the same service provider for the browser application, using the same registration information for the browser application. Such an approach allows the user to log in the websites with an abbreviated process, providing significant convenience.
Taking smart phone browser as an example, the browser application at a client terminal has an account center, which can be used by a user to log in the browser application with a user name and password. After logging in successfully, the user can access other businesses operated by the same service provider for the browser application, and such businesses may include social networking sites, bulletin boards, microblogs, audio applications and group shopping sites without entering the user name and password again. Such an approach allows the user to have rapid login without the repetitive entry of user names and passwords, providing significant convenience.
However, in the process of developing the present application, the inventors find that the existing technology has at least the following problems:
The browser application can only provide the rapid login service for businesses from the same service provider. When the user is trying to access third party websites and/or businesses through the browser application at the client terminal, the user cannot use the account information—user name, password, and/or communication key—that have been established for the browser application. In other words, the account center of the browser application cannot automatically provide the login information to the third-party servers, preventing the user from logging in third party websites rapidly. Therefore, the existing rapid login service has great limitations. When trying to log in a third party website, the user needs to enter user name and password again. The whole process can be redundant, labor intensive, and error prone.
Accordingly, it is necessary and desirable to provide a new technology, so as to resolve the technical problem and improve the above-mentioned approach.